Ghostly: The Life of the Wicked Witch of the South
by x0xkassieannx0x
Summary: Bookverse/Musical; Glinda said she triumphed over the Wicked Witch of the South, or did she? As a young girl how did she shatter the thoughts & hopes of her own family. An exploration into the Wicked Witch of the South's life, with Glinda as her cousin.
1. Flawless

A 7 year old girl with startling green eyes & shoulder length curly hair and extremely white skin which looked almost transparent was running around the green grassy fields with a 2 year old girl white normal rose pink skin and long blonde curly hair and crystal blue eyes.

They laughed happily before an older woman, also with darker blonde hair and blue eyes approached the two girls. "Riri, Addi, I'd like you's too come with me, I want to introduce you to your cousin." Said the woman grabbing both girls by the hand and taking them to the party area where another girl was sitting, she had platinum blonde hair, sky blue eyes & perfect flawless skin, she was almost like an older copy of the youngest girl, she too was 7 years old.

"Riri, Addi, this is Galinda, she is your cousin. Galinda, these are my daughters, Adeline, who is 2 and Kariana who is the same age as you. Now you girls have fun while I take Adeline for her sleep." She said as she walked off.

Kariana smiled slightly, "Hi Galinda, I'm Kariana, but you can call me Riri, everyone else does." She said studying the flawless girl in front of her.

Galinda rolled her eyes and turned her head away. "What are you? And why would I call you Riri, that's a stupid name. I don't associate with ghosts." She said snickering.

Kariana looked down, "I'm not a ghost." She said defensively.

Galinda laughed, her blonde curls swishing. "No, you ARE a ghost, your skin is so white you look see through, how people look at you is beyond me, now I have some boys to meet." She said as she walked off with her head held high.

Kariana shrugged down and walked over to a nearby tree. She sat down underneath it. "I hate her." She said.


	2. Vela Ki

Okay here is my authors note as I have no idea how to edit the chapters once I have uploaded them, I don't know why but it just won't let me. So anyway this the story. This is based on a lot of different things form the musical and book, I hope you enjoy this story. :D

______________________________________________________________________________________

Kariana rolled her eyes as she moved to her bed after one last glance into her crystal, well glass ball. She gave a short low laugh as she shook her head at what she had just witnessed.

"Glinda the Good." (cough) "Trying to do good." (cough again) She shook her head almost hunched over in laughter, "She's about to crack, she doesn't have the mental capacity or stability to be able to help those damn citizens of Oz! Ha! She thinks she triumphed over the Wicked Witch of the South, how? By shattering her spirits as a child? The Wicked Witch of the East, Oz help that religious thing, she was kind of wicked, Elphaba, well Elphaba is still alive, of course Glinda doesn't know this otherwise she would of already cracked." Kariana shook her head to get rid of the random thoughts running through her head.

She was about to start on another rant, but instead she heard the sound of flapping wings. She moved to the Vela Ki's castle window and jumped a little as a dark brown and white eagle sat there grinning.

Kariana rolled her eyes and shook her head carelessly. "Ally, what have I told you about sneaking up on me like that. It's cruel, and unfair." She said patting the eagles smooth head feathers.

The eagle, also known as Ally relaxed. "Sorry Kari, I didn't give it a thought. I was just wondering what you are doing tonight?" She asked tilting her head to the side. Then she spoke again, "Have you been crying?" She asked perplexed.

Kariana snorted, "Yeah, but they were tears of laughter, Glinda is a nut case, and she thought I was bad." She said smirking.

Ally rolled her eyes. "Kari, you really scare me at times you know." She said as she moved further into the window.

Kari sighed and ran a hand through her dark hair. "I know, I know, I'm sorry, I'm just bored, which reminds me, how did the scouting go?" She asked with a gleam in her eye.

Ally giggled a bit, "Miss Kari, you are a strange one." She said and Kari waved her hand, "I know, I know, a life of solitude does that to you." She said, "So, the scouting?" She continued.

Ally nodded her head, "Of course." She flew into the room and landed next to the crystal ball.

"Well after Elphaba and Fiyero ran, they have taken up residence not that far from here. A little more to the North I believe in the Quadling Kells. It's safe enough there for them, no one would think of looking there." She said flapping one wing as if dismissing the thought. "You were also right, Glinda has started to, as you so kindly put it, crack. Her exterior is crumbling quickly and her interior is already in ruins. I don't think she's faking it, she really needed Elphaba, I never would of guessed." She said.

Kariana nodded, "I know what you mean, with the way she teased me when we were younger I would of thought of all things she would never befriend a green person, but I guess Glinda isn't as shallow as I took her to be, or maybe that's just with relatives" She finished sighing.

Ally looked around the room. "You know Kari, we are going out on a prowl tonight, would you like to join us? I believe you haven't left this castle for quite a while now and I think it would do you good." Ally said landing in Kariana's lap.

Kariana smoothed the feathers on Ally's back down while thinking. "You know what Ally, I think I will join you, Oz knows that broom of mine is getting dusty, I really need to thank Elphaba for that spell again." Kariana said grinning a she started to get up.

Ally happily flew off her lap and landed on her dresser. She picked up the pointed hat sitting on the dresser that had gathered cobwebs. She used her wing to dust it off and reveal the black hat that had the faintest trace of sparkles hidden deep within the material.

Kariana smiled thankfully at Ally as she gathered her dark purple cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders. She smoothed down her black dress that also had different colours through the black material and strewn with glitter again. She made her way to the closet and opened the door.

"Eleka Tu" She muttered quietly, and in an instant the broom floated towards her, but didn't fall into her hands. She narrowed her eyes at the broom. "Here, now." She said as she held her hand out to grab it but the broom floated back. Kariana rolled her eyes, "You stubborn piece of wood, get here right now, I'm sorry I haven't taken you out for a long time but I promise you I will now." The broom slowly moved forward a few inches and then stopped. Kariana glared at it and it floated the rest of the way into her hands. She dusted it down and smiled, "See that wasn't so hard." She muttered laying it carefully on her bed.

She went over to Ally and Ally passed her the hat. Kariana rolled her eyes, "I can't believe it still fits." She said as she placed it on her head.

Ally smiled, "Why wouldn't it?" She said, but flew to the window not waiting for an answer.

Kariana shook her head, "Why Miss Ally, I see we are getting cheeky." She joked sticking her tongue out.

Ally giggled as she watched Kariana carefully pick up the broom, "Well Miss Kari, I believe the Wicked Witch of the South is back in business." She said as she turned her back. "We will meet you in the Ovvels." She said as she flew away.

Kariana nodded to herself. She pulled her long hair out and let it fall loosely around her shoulders and down her back. She gently got on the broom and muttered some more spell words to it and it lifted off the ground.

She looked to the North and pursed her lips, "I'm coming Glinda." She said as she laughed and flew out of the castle window leaving darkness behind.

So here is the story, please let me know what you think. The chapters will all be about this long and will alternate between past and present. 3


	3. Trees

Okay here is Chapter 3. Another flashback. You will notice that every second chapter is a flashback that relates not only into the next chapter but also shows the bonds formed between Kariana and the othe characters. I'm back on track with this now. Please review and let me know what you think. Reviews means I know people are reading it and want me to continue :) Anyway here is chapter 3. Enjoy!

* * *

As much as Kariana would of loved to be normal, it was no use. Wishing wouldn't make it change. She was forced to continue living her life as the, 'Ghost', and of course the ringleader of the whole charade was the 'Evil Princess' as Kariana had so eloquently put it, Glinda.

Kariana sat in the high branches of a tree. She was now 9 years old and her parents had forced her too spend the weekend with her cousin, and so far she had spent it in a tree, only seeing the blonde brat at mealtimes.

Kariana hummed softly to herself but stopped as she heard a giggle from below her. Kariana moved her head slowly in the direction of the giggling and found herself looking down into the face of Galinda. Kariana dropped her head but stayed quiet. Galinda looked up, "What are you doing in a tree? Seriously, you are way too weird to be my cousin. But at least the similarities between you and a ghost are noticeable, they like to hide in trees." She laughed causing the 2 other girls with her to giggle as well.

Kariana broke inside but was determined not to show it. She took a deep breath in and jumped out of the tree landing front of Galinda, "Boo!" She said making Galinda and the other girls scream scared before thy gave her a filthy look.

"You even act like a ghost." Galinda said as she turned her back and walked off from the tree, her two friends following her.

Kariana wiped her eyes and looked towards the party and noticed how much fun they all seemed to be having and that no one noticed she was gone. Kariana sighed and started walking further away. After about an hour she finally looked up and realised she didn't know where she was.

She started to panic. She took a deep breath in and looked around. She noticed a tall tree nearby. Kariana made her way over to the tree and skilfully climbed it. Balancing precariously on the edge of the tree branch she looked out of over the vast expanse of forest and meadows but found no indication of where she was. She turned around to start climbing down the tree when she saw two dark eyes sticking out of the tree. She gave a quick yelp and started falling forwards, but a hand quickly shot out and grabbed her.

Kariana opened her eyes and stared at the hand and then the face.

She froze.

The person saving her was green.

Kariana shook her head and gave a small smile at the girl, she looked a couple of years older than herself. As Kariana regained her balance on the branch she studied the girl. She had shoulder length wavy black and dark green eyes, oh and then there was the emerald green skin. In Kariana's opinion she was really pretty.

The girl was about to make a hasty escape when Kariana's own hand shot out. "No! Don't go!" She said. The girl looked at her but didn't speak. Kariana looked around. "Thankyou for saving me. And I'm sorry for intruding on you. It's just I was lost and I don't know what direction I came from, I'm sorry." She said looking down. Kariana lifted her head as an unsure green hand grabbed her wrist gently.

"Hey it's okay, I don't mind, it's just I thought you would scream and run away from me, most people do." The girl said sadly to Kariana.

Kariana shook her head. "I know what you mean, I get called a ghost, 'cos my skin is so white. That's why I am out here, my cousin and her friends were teasing me and I walked away, but I don't know where I am now." She said rolling her eyes, "Typical me." She muttered.

The green girl let out a giggle, "Don't worry I ran away from my family as well, they don't like me, they hate my skin." She said sadly.

Kariana put her hand on the girls shoulder. "Hmm, we have a bit in common don't we? By the way, my name's Kariana, Kariana Upland, sadly from the Upper Uplands and I'm 9 years old." She said rolling her eyes. Kariana watched as the green girls eyes widened.

"Oh wow, you' re an Upland? I thought I knew of all of them, obviously I didn't" She said grinning.

Kariana rolled her eyes, "I'm not exactly publicised." She said sarcastically.

The green girl grinned, "Well that's something else we have in common. Have you heard of the Eminent Thropps? Governor of Munchkinland? And the Thropp Third Descending?" The green girl asked uncertainly.

Kariana though for a while, "Actually yes I have, I don't know much but I know who they are, why?" Kariana asked interested.

The green girl smirked, "My name is Elphaba Thropp, I'm the Thropp Third Descending and I'm 11 years old." She said grinning.

Kariana gasped, "Oh my Oz, really? I didn't know you were green." Kariana said surprised.

Elphaba smiled, "Well I must say Miss Kariana I didn't know an Upland would be pure white." She said grinning.

Kariana playfully hit Elphaba on the arm in mock annoyance. "Well Miss Elphaba now you do. We should make a club, the forgotten daughters." Kariana said laughing.

Elphaba cracked a smile, "Yes we should, and by the way you can call me Elphaba if you want." She said hesitantly.

Kariana smiled, "Well in that case you can call me Kariana." She grinned.

The two girls giggled and gave each other a huge hug.

That was the start of a brand new friendship.

* * *

Let me know what you think :)


End file.
